Bets Bets and More Bets
by Black-Star-Writer
Summary: The gang is bored out of their mind so they do some betting. But who knows what is a bet and what's really in this crazy day of games? Usual Pairings, mostly UxY. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! That's what my mom says when she picks up the phone. Sometimes I say it to trick people because they say I sound like her on the phone. But that's not why I'm here! I am here to write another story!!!! You can applaud now. I said YOU CAN APPLAUD NOW!!!! APPLAUSE!!!! Thank you. I'm dedicating this story to AussieUlrich and dyingdreams1292 because they were my first two reviewers. Thank you. Now enjoy this, review, or DIE!!! Just kidding. Or was I? Any who, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned Code Lyoko, never will, no need to pity me.**

**Title: Bets, Bets, and More Bets!**

Ulrich P.O.V.

I was sitting next to Yumi in Jeremy's bedroom, along with the rest of the gang. Odd had brought Kiwi and Jeremy was not on the computer. He was actually talking to us. Although, we were all bored out of our minds. It was Sunday so we had no school and we'd already caught up on sleep. Odd suddenly thought of something. He reacted to his idea in such a way that I could see a light bulb go on in his head clearly.

"I know what we could do!" Odd exclaimed.

"As long as it doesn't include Lyoko, I'm in. We've had to deal with four attacks this week alone!" I said. Odd frowned.

"Man Ulrich, you're no fun," Odd moped.

"So?"

"You _enjoy _being no fun?" Odd asked, clearly surprised.

"No, I just don't enjoy anything that comes out of your mouth. For good reason too." The gang burst out laughing, while Odd slumped on the ground moping. But Odd never moped long, unlike me, or so I've been told. Yumi sat up a little straighter next to me and I turned to look at her.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we have a day of bets? Betting can be loads of fun, and humiliation," she said, looking at Odd for the last part. He didn't notice.

"Um, what's betting?" Aelita asked curiously. Even though her memory was back, she was still a little slow when it came to earth things.

"It's where you make deals with stakes and the winner of the bet gets the stakes," Jeremy told her quickly, before anyone else could. We all knew Jeremy was in love with Aelita and would do anything for her. Including telling her what a bet was.

"Alright, that sounds like fun. Can someone else go first so I can get the gist of it?" Aelita asked sweetly. She knew we couldn't resist that.

"Of course, Princess. I'll go first. Ulrich, I bet you can't get a high-five from William in the next 10 minutes," Odd bet. I groaned. He knew I hated William. (A/N sorry forgot to say this takes place in Season 3.)

"No way Odd," I said sternly. No wonder my last name was stern.

"Come on Ulrich. Winner gets the other to do their homework for a week."

"Odd, you would just make me do worse in school if I won the bet. No way."

"I got it!" Yumi yelled happily. I loved it when she was happy. Except for now. "Loser has to ask Sissi out."

I groaned even louder this time. If I asked Sissi out she would say yes faster than I could ask the question. On the other hand, it would be hilarious if Odd asked Sissi out. I smiled, but barely.

"Fine," I said. Odd grinned his big goofy grin. He was sure he was going to beat me; I could see it clearly on his face. I sighed and got up.

"Come on, let's go find William. I wonder how I'll find him," I said, mostly to myself.

"Easy, have Yumi yell his name. I bet he'd be here within 10 seconds," Odd said. Yumi shot him a death glare, as did I. Jeremy stared thoughtfully at Odd.

"I'll take that bet on," He said to Odd. Odd stared at Jeremy.

"Seriously? I was kidding," Odd looked down.

"Scared Odd?" Jeremy teased. Odd couldn't stand that.

"No! You're on. What are we wagering?"

"Winner gets 20 dollars from the loser?"

"Deal." The two boys shook hands. I shook my head and Yumi frowned.

"Who said I would call his name?" She asked angrily. Aelita whispered something in Jeremy's ear loud enough for me to hear but not Yumi while Odd begged Yumi.

"Bet you Ulrich can get Yumi to call William," Aelita whispered.

"You're on," Jeremy whispered back. I blushed furiously.

"Ten bucks."

"Okay Aelita. But don't feel bad when you lose your first bet." Aelita winked at him and turned to me.

"Did you catch that Ulrich? Will you do it for me?" I nodded to both, still red in the face.

"Hey Yumi," I said quietly. She turned to me, ignoring Odd. Odd shut up.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should do it. It's a great chance to humiliate Odd, like you said before. Please Yumi?" I begged. I wanted Aelita to win the bet, but I was embarrassed anyway.

"Okay. For you," She smiled a little and turned towards the stairs. "WILLIAM! COME HERE!"

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…

Eight… We heard thumping on the stairs.

Nine…

"Te-" William ran into view. Odd smiled and Jeremy frowned. I laughed. Yumi looked at William's eagerness and sighed.

"Hey Yumi. You called?" He asked innocently. That was the face I hated so much.

"How much time do I have left, Odd?" I asked quietly.

"6 minutes left."

I turned to William. "I wanted to talk to you, William. Come over here for a sec," I said, pointing a little way down the hall. Bitterly, he followed me.

"Yeah?" He said to me, disdain clear in his voice.

"I think Yumi is mad at us," I lied. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why what did I- we do?"

"I think she's mad we fight a lot. And I have a feeling that if we act friendly for a little bit she will be happy." This was very painful for me to say, even if it was to embarrass Odd.

"Really? You're willing?" William asked incredulously. I shrugged and glanced at Odd. He pointed to his watch.

"So let's start now. Smile and give me a high five," I said and gave him a very fake grin. He gave a more convincing grin and high fived me. (A/N if you didn't notice, in my stories they smile a lot. If you don't like it, tough)

We walked over to the gang. William waved at us, mostly to Yumi, and left. As soon as he was out of earshot I turned to Odd and smiled evilly.

"Isn't there someone you need to call?" I said. Odd sighed unhappily and pulled out his phone. He dialed slowly, aware that all of us were watching him closely.

"Hello?" Sissi answered.

"Hi Sissi. It's me, Odd."

"Eww. Why are **you **calling me? Why not Ulrich?" She said in a very rude way.

"I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me?" Odd, now red from anger and embarrassment, asked.

"NO WAY! GET LOST ODD!" She yelled and hung up. I could hear every word of the conversation she had said. Odd hung up and turned to me.

"You win. Congrats. Are you satisfied?"

"I am for now. Although… never mind." I looked away. He glared suspiciously?

"What?"

"Forget it," I looked up at Jeremy. He was now in a very bad mood. He pulled out his wallet and handed Aelita a ten and Odd a twenty. Yumi looked confused. She looked really cute when she was curious. _No! Yumi is just a friend and that's all. _But I want to be more. _She doesn't. Plus, it could ruin your friendship._

"Ulrich? You okay? You looked like something is troubling you." She said, worried. I was happy she was worried, but I knew I shouldn't be.

"I'm fine," I grumbled. I was a little embarrassed, luckily blush free this time, and looked at Odd. He, Aelita, and Jeremy were all whispering furiously. I wondered what they were saying and had a bad feeling it was about me. Uh oh.

**Ta da! Chapter one is done! Hooray! I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews for this. Just know that this isn't one of my best ideas. I just came up with it, but I hope you like it anyway. So click the button and review. It's easy and makes me feel good. So go clickedy click click that button right… NOW!!!! Bet you won't. Please prove me wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI YAH!!!!!! I couldn't stay away from this story. Thanks for the reviews I got, even tho I'm not at 5 yet. And this story will be long, so the enjoyment will last. So, what were our three friends talking about so secretly? Wait and see, mi amigos. Because here we go, Chapter 2! I don't like giving my chapters names, they give things away. AussieUlrich, how am I doing on the P.O.V. part?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko. But I do own the name CLZM because it rox and it's mine!!!!!**

Yumi P.O.V.

"Hello? Guys? Remember us?" I asked my three friends. They were muttering in a bunch, and that made me worry. Anything that Odd is involved in is a disaster in waiting. They didn't answer.

"Forget them. Yumi, wanna make a bet with me?" He asked me in a really sweet way.

Why was he so nice to me? Why did he have to be so cute? Why did I have that _let's just be friends _talk with him? Man, I would take that back in a second if I got the chance. But he didn't object to it, so he must not like me that way. I am so dumb. Woops, he's waiting for an answer. What did he ask me? Oh yeah.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I asked him. He smiled in such a cute way.

"I dunno. You choose," he looked down.

"I got it. The first person to make Odd blush wins. How about it?"

"Great. If you want, I'll give you first go, because otherwise you'll lose horribly."

"Yeah right. Now I can't possibly accept that offer. I need to prove you wrong." I smiled in a teasing way, and he brightened up.

"Loser has to ask Jeremy how to use the Supercomputer," Ulrich said. That was awful. Now I had to beat him even more. Jeremy could talk for _**hours.**_

"You're on Ulrich." I loved saying his name. Almost as much as I loved- no, I wouldn't think that way. We're staying friends.

"Watch my smoke, Yumi. Hey Odd!" Ulrich called. Odd looked over to him.

"Yeah?" I ran over, not giving up that easily. Before I got there he whispered something to Odd and Odd nodded.

"Did you read my diary last night?" Ulrich asked. _Man,_ I thought. _That will totally work!_

"Nope." Odd said, his skin still peachy, not red. I still had a chance. I suddenly got the best idea, and it was bound to work. Too bad for Odd.

"Odd, Emily wanted me to remind you to stay out of the girls' showers. She's still mad," I smirked. He turned scarlet.

"It was once! I was sleepy, it was early in the morning, and I was too hungry to pay attention!" He complained. Ulrich slumped. I nudged him and threw him a head toss at Jeremy. He sighed loudly and walked over to Jeremy.

"Jeremy," sigh, "How do you work the supercomputer?" Jeremy lit up.

"Well, it's pretty simple, really. Here, come to my room. I have it written down. I'll go over that with you." He lead Ulrich into his room. Ulrich shot me a "You'll pay for this" looked before he entered. I snickered and looked at Aelita.

"Wanna do a bet?" I asked her.

"Sure, Yumi. I bet Ulrich will be out of Jeremy's room in the next 5 minutes." She smiled.

"No way he'll be out that soon. I bet it will be after that." Odd walked over.

"Okay, winner gets 10 dollars?" Aelita said, positively giddy. "I like betting."

"That's a bad thing. Sure, 10 dollars. You're on." We shook hands.

"I bet Yumi will win the bet," Odd said. Aelita looked at him.

"Care to put in ten dollars?" She asked.

"Okay. If Yumi wins, we each get ten dollars. If you win, we'll each give you ten bucks." Odd said. Aelita nodded and shook his hand.

We waited outside the door, eager to wait out the 5 minutes. However, after about three minutes Ulrich ran out the door, hands over his ears, yelling, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! NA NA NA NA NA!" He ran down the hall and out of sight. Jeremy walked out of his room with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"He's the one who asked," He said defensively when we burst out laughing.

"Pay up people!" Aelita said, holding out her hand. Odd and Yumi muttered and reluctantly handed her ten dollars each. She grinned and skipped over to Jeremy.

"Thank you Jeremy!" She said and kissed him on the cheek. Jeremy blushed and looked down, grinning stupidly. Odd punched the air then pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Ulrich, I win the bet!" Odd nearly yelled into the phone. I heard muttering.

"Nope. Ask Jeremy. You believe me? Good. Yeah, this **is **a bad betting day for you. Ha ha, yeah, okay. See yah in a minute." Odd hung up. I gave him a curious look.

"Me and Ulrich had a bet. He bet the next time Aelita kissed Jeremy, it would be on the mouth. I said cheek. I won," Odd whispered, so Jeremy and Aelita wouldn't hear him. I rolled my eyes.

Boys.

**Sorry that chapter was so short. I thought that was a good ending, and I need a break to help brainstorm more bets. Review, and this time I seriously won't update until I have 7 reviews or more. Until then, Ciao! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah reviewers!!!! I got 7 reviews so I can keep writing! HOORAY FOR U! I'll list them. AussieUlirch, laffy taffy1312, naruto'sramengirl, yumixulrich, AnimeFan95, dyingdreams1292, and AmyAddict1. Thank u to all of the people who reviewed. I've decided to do one chapter for each prospective and see where that gets me. Now On with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko waaaaaah **

Odd P.O.V.

Ulrich came running up the stairs. I saw him and smiled. I wanted so bad to yell, "I WON THE BET!" But when he walked up I could see something was bothering him. Then I saw it. There were slash marks all over his shirt. He was also bleeding. I noticed him trying to cover them up with his jacket so we wouldn't see, but it didn't work. I heard Yumi gasp and saw her jump up.

"Ulrich! What happened?" She nearly screamed.

"Nothing," He pratically whispered.

"Nothing?! Ulrich, look at yourself! Your hurt!" She was angry at him due to her concern. I nearly laughed but bit it back. Now wasn't the time to laugh. Jeremy and Aelita were quietly watching them, as was I.

"Yumi, nothing is wrong. Ignore it," Ulrich said seriously.

"But-"

"Yumi, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. Odd," I jumped at the sound of my name, "here is the jacket. Enjoy." Ulrich took of his jacket and threw it at me. I was so busy paying attention to their conversation I forgot he owed me his jacket. It was part of the bet.

"Ulrich-" Yumi was cut off when he slammed the door to our room shut. Yumi gave me a desperate look, followed him into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Jeremy, I bet Ulrich got scraped by bushes," Aelita said.

"I bet he got attacked by girls who were clawing at his shirt. You're on."

"Winner buys the other lunch tomorrow?"

"Okay. Your going to lose _this _bet Aelita." Jeremy grinned. Aelita shook her head.

"Yeah right. Good luck with that."

"Aren't you guys worried at all about Ulrich being hurt? Or do you like betting too much to care that your friend is hurt?" I said with a little more meanness then I meant. They looked down in embarrassment anyway.

"Odd's right. Wow, those are three words I never thought I'd say." Jeremy said.

We could hear voices from the door. Suddenly, Yumi yelled something, ran out the door, and out of sight. Ulrich came out of the room right afterwards, looked around for Yumi, and sighed when he didn't see her.

"Where did Yumi go? Did she say?" He asked, looking down. We shook our heads. "Darn it! She misunderstood, kind of. Well, she overreacted."

"Ulrich, what happened?" Aelita asked, actually concerned, not just for the sake of betting. I think she is starting to like betting a little too much for her own good.

"Well, when I ran off, I headed towards the forest. I ran into William there. He stopped me to ask where I was going. I told him to buzz off. He didn't like that. He said 'make me' and he shoved me. I lost my balance and fell into a bush," Aelita smiled while Jeremy frowned, but Ulrich didn't notice. "Yumi thought he pushed me into the bush. So I think she ran off to find him."

"Why didn't she just call his name? We all know he'd come running, thanks to our little bet. And why didn't you tell her in the first place?"

"I was embarrassed," Ulrich blushed. (A/N OMG CRAZY FROG! LOL! I'll explain later)

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I ran away from William after I fell." He looked deeply depressed by now. I felt kind of bad for my friend. I knew he hated William, and he always gets embarrassed when they meet.

"We should go find her," I said. Everyone else nodded.

We ran off down the stairs and outside. We couldn't see Yumi. We ran to the forest. She wasn't there. We were walking towards the administration building right by the tree where I had spied on Ulrich when he had amnesia. At the bench were Yumi and William. Yumi was standing and William was sitting. We hid and spied on them.

"Quit picking on Ulrich!" Yumi yelled.

"Why should I?" William asked, standing up now.

"What did he ever do to you, huh?" She asked, fuming. I could clearly imagine steam rising from her head.

"Me? Have a problem with him? It's the other way around. That little kid is such a brat. Why do you even hang out with him?"

"Maybe because he's **nice, **unlike you. You're the brat. And he isn't a little kid. He's only a year younger than us." Yumi tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Yumi-"

"Let go of me William." He didn't let go. She gave him a look of deep loathing, then slapped him. He let go of her and she stormed off.

I looked at Ulrich. He was tense, red, and smiling. I could guess what he was feeling. Embarrassed, yet happy that Yumi had stood up for him. The main reason for the smile, though, was from the slap. I shook my head at that thought. He was so helplessly in love. I remembered my bet with Aelita and Jeremy. I had a chance still. Or did I?

**THE END STORY'S OVER.**

**Kidding! If you fell for that then you're really gullible. What was that bet? Who bet what? Send me a message if you have a guess what the bet is. Anyone who guesses right by the time I update next wins a million dollars. Yeah right. If you believed that, you're too gullible for your own good. I'll recognize you and maybe give you a role in a different story if mine. So write your first name with your guess. Until then, Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO PEEPS! I am here, have no fear, I have a new chapter for you-ere. Sorry, but I wanted it to rhyme, and I want to update, because I want to. Duh. I just finished my art homework. Yes, art homework. I get art homework, and we get art quizzes. My art teacher is evil. Okay, not really. But does it matter? No! Sorry on we go! Jeremy, take it away. Oh, and a song is coming up! Not a songfic.**

**Jeremy: Okay CLZM. I love your name, you rock, your stories are awesome, and you don't own code Lyoko or Rent, but both rock beyond belief!**

**Me: Aww! Thank you Jeremy! And on that note, lets see your side of the story.**

Jeremy's P.O.V. (A/N No shock there)

Man, Ulrich was in love with Yumi. He was smiling and staring dreamily into space after she had confronted William. I waved a hand in front of his face, but I don't think he noticed. If only he had higher confidence. Then maybe I would win the bet.

"Come on guys, we need to head back before Yumi finds out were gone and were spying on her," Odd said calmly. He sounded like he did this a lot. I grew suspicious, but didn't say anything. He was a very tricky person, and hard to get the truth out of if he really wanted to keep it a secret.

"I bet I can beat all three of you to Ulrich and Odd's dorm," Aelita said casually.

"You're on," We all said in unison. She grinned and ran off.

"No fair!" Odd yelled and raced after her. Ulrich passed him while I panted behind him.

I'd never liked running very much.

Of course, Aelita won with her huge head start. Ulrich finished in a close second, followed by Odd. I got there about thirty seconds before Yumi.

"Man, Aelita. You're really good at this betting thing!" I panted. She grinned smugly.

"It's a gift from the gods," she said, pointing upward. Odd rolled his eyes. Yumi walked over.

"Hey guys! Why the glum faces?"

"Aelita won another bet," Ulrich answered before me or Odd could. He was like a little puppy looking for approval. Except Yumi was blind to it. I shook my head.

"What was that for?" Ulrich asked me, seeing my disbelief.

"You... never mind. So Yumi, got anything you feel like telling us?" I asked. Now it was Odd's turn to shake his head in disbelief. He knew I said it for the bet's sake. I felt a little embarrassed, but refused to blush.

"No, nothing really. I was actually thinking about tonight," Yumi said thoughtfully, looking into space. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why? What's tonight?" I asked.

"Well, my parents are going away for a party tonight until late, and Hiroki is spending the night at Johnny's. They're going to school together tomorrow. So, I'm free all night, or at least until about one in the morning. What do you think?" I smiled. I knew _exactly_ what I thought.

"I know what we could do!" I nearly yelled. They gave me funny looks. (LOL! Sorry, they said funny looks. I think it's funny. Never mind. Ignore me :D)

"What would that be Einstein?" Odd asked me. I smiled at him and he looked even more confused.

"We could have a movie night at Yumi's house!" I said. Yumi was the one who smiled.

"Sounds like fun. I feel bad for you guys. You don't have a TV at all! You deserve it. It will be a xana free reward," She said. We all cheered at that.

"Sure! When?" Ulrich asked Yumi. She looked back at him for a second, and then quickly glanced away. I held back an eye roll.

"Um, how about an hour? It's already past dinner." (A/N I forgot what time of day it was. If I said anything else I'm sorry, but it's after dinner. K? K. Read on!)

"Okay Yumi. See you there," Aelita said as we waved to Yumi. She walked off in the other direction. Odd turned to me.

"Okay, Einstein. What are you _really _thinking? I know there is a plan in that big brain of yours." Odd said, eyeing me suspiciously. Aelita nodded in agreement.

"You'll see. Anyway, bet is on until midnight. Correct?" I said, making sure. They nodded slowly. "Good. Friends, prepare yourselves for your utter astonishment when I win the whole bet." I smiled and walked off into my room. They were staring at me in confusion, and I laughed at that. They can be so hilarious sometimes. They honestly couldn't guess? Oh well, I guess it wasn't that obvious to them. Of course, it was obvious to me, being Einstein.

At about eight we set out for Yumi's house. Odd was singing a new song we wrote the whole way, until Ulrich started to chase him down the street trying to make him shut up. Odd then made up a song on the spot about Ulrich very loudly. It went like this:

**ULRICH, ULRICH, THE GIRLS LOVE ULRICH. BUT THE BIG HOTHEAD ONLY LOVES YUMI, WHO GIVES HIM COOTIES! HE- **(A/N I know that song stinks but I just made it up and it was supposed to be stupid anyway. Poor Odd! Read on)

Odd had stopped singing because Ulrich had punched him in the mouth. His face was so red that a car stopped thinking he was a stop sign. Okay, that didn't really happen, but it could've. (A/N Like I said, gullible.)

"Shut up Odd. No one likes your lame songs. So just cool it, okay?" Ulrich said in a threateningly low voice.

"Sure, sure. But you can't deny it's true." No response. "No hurry to the relationship, though. Even if it is bound to happen, eventually." Odd was really impatient to get his friends together, but he tried to hold back.

"Odd, you know we're just friends and that's all." Ulrich said, now depressed, and slouched ahead. We followed. Odd was smiling, but was also holing his jaw gently, which was now red from where it had been punched. Odd, Odd, Odd, what were we going to do with him?

"Were here!" Aelita called as we approached the door. Yumi opened the door within seconds.

"Hey guys! Odd, what happened to your jaw?" Yumi asked, somewhat concerned.

"Ask him," Odd said, pointing to Ulrich, who was still somewhat red. Growing redder.

"I kinda punched him. But I had a good reason! You can imagine that, right Yumi?" Ulrich pleaded. She smiled.

"Yeah. Do you _need _a reason to punch Odd?" We laughed at that, while Odd protested quietly. We walked into the living room. There was a big TV with a loveseat and two recliners. Aelita and I had a kind of telepathy and both sat on the recliners quickly before Ulrich or Yumi could. Odd said he would go look for a snack in the kitchen, forcing Yumi and Ulrich to sit together on the couch. We were so smart.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Yumi asked, blushing along with Ulrich.

"How about _Rent_?" Aelita suggested. That was the only movie she had ever seen in the real world since we materialized her, and she loved it. She had every word to every song memorized, new almost every word of the movie, and had the CD and a poster in her room. (A/N Actually this is all describing me. If you think I like Rent, you should hear how obsessed I am with code Lyoko. It would take way to long to write here, plus I'm pretty sure you don't care. But I could be wrong. [shrug Oh well. On we go!)

"Whatever," I said, and put it in the DVD player. Yumi pressed play and "Seasons of Love" blared into the room. Aelita mouthed the words and we all rolled our eyes at the exact same time. It was creepy. Odd walked into the room, saw the movie, sighed, and sat on the floor with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He didn't share it. I didn't care. It was too greasy for me. Besides, I was too preoccupied with getting our friends together to care.

Odd turned off the lights after a few minutes, and under the glare of the TV I saw Ulrich and Yumi blush even deeper, trying to ignore the non-existent space between them. I was stuck. I didn't know what to do now. This was as far as I had gotten in my plan. I was starting to panic as the second half of _Rent _started, but then I grew happy.

Yumi unconsciously put her head on Ulrich's shoulder, which he smiled at slightly. I winked at Odd. He shook his head and turned back to his third bowl of popcorn. Ulrich put his arm around Yumi nervously, but she didn't shrug him off. I was pretty sure they had forgotten about us. Thanks a lot guys. But this was good. Maybe I would still win. Aelita tore her eyes away from the movie for just a second to see her friends. She beamed and turned back to the movie, usually happy. I knew this was good for her too. Man, I wanted to win the bet. Grr... (A/N sorry that is something I would totally say. I love to say Grr. Got a problem w/ that? It you do, grr...)

Aelita fell asleep about fifteen minutes later. Odd soon followed her to dreamland. I decided to pretend to be asleep and see what would happen. I was shocked. Want to know why?

"Uh, Yumi, I," Ulrich said, stuttering. She looked up at him.

"Yeah Ulrich?" She asked, urging him on.

"I wanted to say something," He said shyly. He was really nervous. Yumi looked happy about this.

"What? I'm all ears."

"I-"

"YUMI!" Another voice yelled. It wasn't Ulrich. It was...

William.

**Da da da DUM! Good cliffhanger, huh? Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading my story, cuz it rox! I hope you like it. I need some help. One is you can still guess what the bet is. If you do, or get something close, you get to be a star in my next story. How fun is that? Please do it! N one entered anything last time, and I was sad. I might be too depressed to write the next chapter (possibly last) unless you guess. That's a hint to guess. Oh! And I never explained the Crazy frog thing. Crazy frog turned on my ipod and those songs make me super hyper. Anyway, click, review, and GUESS!!!!!!!!!!!! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peoples!! Are you ready for this chapter?? I'm finishing up this story, but I'm gonna do an epilogue too. So this is the final **_**chapter **_**but the story lives on! I guess you're all wondering who won my little contest. Some of you had good guesses, but the one with the exact right guess was (drum roll please)… dum dum da dum da DUM!!!!! AmyAddict1!!! Congrats! See the bottom of the chappie for prize info.**

**Now, I changed my mind. This chapter is various P.O.V.s, so deal with it. Odd?**

**Odd: Hiyah Yaya! (My brother calls me that). You don't own me or Code Lyoko, but you wish you did. Who doesn't want to own me?**

**Me: Did you read my mind? Just kidding. And now, Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!**

Jeremy P.O.V.

William was stranding in the doorway. I still acted like I was asleep, but nearly jumped up. I think I saw Odd and Aelita fidget too, but I wasn't sure. What the heck was that guy doing here?

"William!" Yumi exclaimed, shrugging Ulrich off and standing up. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Well, I was coming to apologize for earlier and ask you to a movie, but I guess you're already watching one." He sneered at Ulrich. Ulrich got up too. Okay, I couldn't act asleep anymore. I got up along with Odd and Yumi. I suddenly realized they'd been faking it too. Duh, Jeremy.

"Yeah, and your not invited. So get lost," Ulrich barked.

"What about the friendly act?" William teased.

"Sorry, but I think it's a little to hard to act nice to you when you push me into a bush and call me a _little kid_." Yumi's eyes widened when Ulrich said that.

"You heard that?" She asked quietly. Odd hit his hand to his head while Aelita and I looked down in shame.

"Kind of," Ulrich muttered.

"Hello? Remember me Yumi? The tall guy?" William said. She unwillingly turned to him.

"William, get lost."

"WHAT?" William yelled, clearly surprised.

"Get. Lost. You're a jerk, like I said before. Leave us alone William. I don't like you," She said clearly. He went from shock to rage. He faced Ulrich.

"This is all YOUR fault, you loser!" William said and punched Ulrich. Unfortunately for William, Ulrich was a martial arts expert. Ulrich easily kicked William off of him and at the wall. Yumi screamed.

"Stop it! Stop it you idiots!" She screeched. I quickly ran in between the lovesick boys.

"Cut it out you two! Ulrich, go to the couch. William, leave," I said with certain authority. The gang was used to it since I commanded them on Lyoko, so Ulrich gave William a death glare, and then sat on the couch stubbornly. William returned the glance and turned to Yumi.

"I want one thing before I go," He said mischeviously. Before Yumi could ask what he wanted, William kissed her on the mouth. I gaped and saw out of the corner of my eye Ulrich deeply hurt and angry. Yumi smacked William, but he kept kissing her. Finally, Yumi kneed him in between his legs. He got off her in pain and she punched him.

"GET OUT YOU CREEP!" Yumi screamed. William smiled smugly and ran out before she could hurt her anymore. Yumi stared into space for a second and turned to look at us. Well, not us, really, Ulrich.

Odd's P.O.V.

Yumi just stared at Ulrich, and he stared back. It would've been boring normally, except for now. I was actually sad for both of them.

"Ulrich I," Yumi choked out. I signaled to Aelita and Jeremy and we silently slipped out the door. As soon as we were behind it we stared at each other.

"Wow." Aelita said after what felt like forever. (A/N This is really unrelated but I'm listening to Bet On It from High school musical and I think its funny this story is about betting. Sorry, continue.)

"I know, I can't believe William kissed her," I said, shaking my head. Jeremy was gaping stupidly. Suddenly we heard talking on the other side of the door. We simultaneously leaned on it to hear.

"Ulrich, I didn't want him to," Yumi pleaded.

"I know Yumi," Ulrich mumbled. "Are you okay?" I guessed she nodded because Ulrich answered. "Good. I'm sorry."

"Why in the world are _you_ sorry? It was William who, who…" Yumi never ended the sentence.

"I'm sorry he came. It was my fault you and he fought. It was my fault you called his name. And I'm also sorry for doing this." I looked in the keyhole and gasped.

Ulrich had Yumi in his arms and he was kissing her. She immediately kissed him back. I was happy, until Jeremy pushed me out of the way. I then remembered the bet. Dang it, it was only 10:30. Jeremy went from happy too sad as fast as I had and moved for Aelita to see. She screamed so loud the two lovebirds broke apart quickly. She then started jumping up and down singing.

"I won the be-et! I won the be-et!" She sang. Well, more like squealed. Man, her voice could get really high. I groaned along with Jeremy. She also brags.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I heard someone scream and, startled, stopped kissing Yumi. I regretted that. I had wanted to do that for so long. After a second, we both blushed furiously.

"Ulrich, please don't be sorry for that," Yumi whispered. That made my heart soar.

"Really?" I asked, hope clear in my voice.

"Really." Yumi said and kissed me this time. It was the happiest time of my life. It ended way too soon, and Yumi grabbed my hand.

"Want to see what our friend Aelita was screaming about?" She asked me.

"How'd you guess it was Aelita?" I asked.

"Can Jeremy or Odd scream like that?" She said.

"I guess not. Good job detective Yumi," I said and laughed. She laughed too.

When we opened the door Aelita was jumping up and down singing and Odd and Jeremy we frowning and sulking. It suddenly dawned on me. The bet they had made so secretly was over. Aelita had won. I had a bad feeling I knew what the bet was about, but I wanted to make sure.

"What was the bet?" I sighed.

"Well, it depends. I bet you guys wouldn't get together before midnight. Jeremy bet you guys would tell each other your feelings about the other, and Aelita bet you would kiss before confess. Eye witness prove shows Aelita is the victor," He seemed a little happy, though. I guess it was because we were together.

"What did you bet for?" Yumi asked regretfully. She seemed as angry as I was.

"Well…" Jeremy started.

"We did it for the fun of betting," Aelita said innocently. Yeah right.

"Sure you did. You did just as much as I love William," I said sarcastically.

"Your in love with William?" Aelita asked, not understanding the sarcasim.

"He's saying that we didn't do it for the fun of betting," Jeremy explained.

"Oh. I guess he's right." Aelita said. I waited for someone to add on, but no one did.

"What did you bet for?" Yumi yelled, fusterated.

"The losers have to do what the winner wants for 24 hours, starting tomorrow at eight," Odd muttered. I laughed.

"That explains the glum faces. Now, who came up with this bet?" I said dangerously. Odd gulped and raised his hand.

"Odd, I'll give a five second head start," I said.

"Bye!" Odd yelled and dashed out the door.

"One, two," Jeremy started.

"FIVE! ODD I'M GONNA GET YOU!" I yelled and ran after him.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"ODD!" I could hear Ulrich yell from outside. I couldn't help laughing. Aelita was still bouncing and Jeremy couldn't help but smile.

"So, are you two gonna go out now, or what?" Jeremy asked me. I instantly blushed.

"I'm not sure," I said slowly. Jeremy let out an annoyed sigh.

"So you two **finally **kiss, and you're still not going out with each other? Do you know how annoying that is to us as your fellow friends?" Jeremy said, exasperated. I looked down.

"It's been annoying for me too. I think we're going out now, but-"

"But nothing! Yumi, if you two don't get together after this, I'm going to date Ulrich instead!" Aelita yelled angrily. Jeremy's face paled, making me laugh.

"Relax Einstein. It's an empty threat," I reassured him. He blushed.

"How do you know that Ms. Ishiyama?" Aelita asked.

"One, you would never date Ulrich. Two, you like Jeremy too much. And three, I like Ul- you too much to make you do that," I ended lamely.

"Wow Yumi. You two kiss, and you _still _won't admit you like him? You two are hopeless," Jeremy concluded. "Come on, let's go find Odd before it's too late. Against Ulrich he doesn't stand a chance."

"Good thinking," I said and the three of us ran out the door after the goofball and hunter.

When we finally found them, Odd was sitting about ten feet up in a tree with Ulrich glaring up at him. I sighed and walked over. Odd looked hopefully at the three of us, as if we could make Ulrich forgive him. We all knew Ulrich was too stubborn for that.

"A little help?" Odd begged. I shook my head.

"You deserve to be up there, oh great bet maker," I said and that caused Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich to laugh.

"Hey, at least I'm safe from Ulrich up here! He had vertigo, so I can avoid him up here." Odd shot back. Ulrich waved.

"Tell us how that works out for you. Later," Ulrich said. The gang, minus Odd, started to walk away.

Before disappearing form view, Aelita called, "Odd, don't forget you're my slave tomorrow!" We clearly heard Odd groan. "That applies to you too, Jeremy." Jeremy copied Odd's groan, and we all laughed. I glanced over at Ulrich, and he gave me a huge smile. One of those smiles that makes me feel all warm inside. I didn't care if Odd fell out of the tree right now. Right now, I was just glad seeing that smile.

**Chapter 5 is DONE!!!!**

**Don't worrym there is still the epilogue. That will star Aelita's day of controlling Odd and Jeremy. What could she be plotting? I guess you'll just have to read more and find out! PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ review. I love it when I know people took the time to comment. Okay AmyAddict1, heres what I need:**

**What is your name?**

**What is your outfit style?**

**Who is your favorite Code Lyoko character?**

**What is your personality like?**

**What do you want me to include in the story about you?**

**Do you want to have a relationship with one of the characters or not?**

**Thanx AmyAddict1!!! Remember, Read & Review Peoples!! Ciao!**


	6. Epilogue

**ALRIGHT!!! I have been stalling, had **_**major **_**writers block, and been lazy, so I apologize majorly. You can't believe the guilt I've felt over this! But I'm ready to write the long awaited epilogue to BB&MB!! (Applause) Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. I am also happy to say this story has gotten 1,334 hits! It's kinda sad that I got that many hits but only 29 reviews. But those reviewers are special and awesome so YAY you guys. More stuff at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko. What more is there to say?**

Aelita's P.O.V. (finally!)

I woke up to the subdigitals music blaring. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up. It took me a minute, but then I remembered what had taken place the day before. I quietly laughed and got out my cell phone. I called Odd quickly. I heard the phone ring a few times, then a mumbled hello.

"Hi Odd. It's Aelita." I heard a thump.

"Hey Aelita. One sec." I heard Odd say, "Sorry about that Ulrich. I forgot to let him out yesterday. No hard feelings?"

"How am I supposed to explain this? 'Sorry ma'am, I don't have my homework because a dog used my homework as a litter box?'" I heard Ulrich yell and laughed. He obviously heard me because he asked Odd who was on the phone.

"Aelita," Odd said simply. He put me on speakerphone.

"Hey Ulrich. Sorry about your homework," I said, actually sorry for him. He really does _try _to be a good student, but these things kind of prevent the teachers from noticing.

"It's alright. It's not like they expect it anyway," He muttered. "Anyway, why are you calling Odd? Xana?"

"Nope. Think about it, it'll come back to you," I said. I pictured in my head the realization dawning on both of their faces.

"Right, the slave thing. Did you need me?" Odd asked, pretending to be happy.

"Yeah. Actually, I do. Come by my dorm in ten minutes," I told him and hung up.

After I was dressed and a few more minutes had passed, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I sang happily. I was a queen today.

"You rang?" Odd said sarcastically.

"Right, can you carry my books?" I asked, not wanting to order him.

"Sure. Where?" I moved to show him the stack of ten books. His jaw dropped. "How many classes are you taking?"

"Oh, don't be a wuss. Hurry up I'm hungry," I said and walked out the door, followed by Odd, who was having a very hard time carrying them.

When we sat down with my books piled on one chair and food in front of us, Odd sighed in relief.

"Those were heavy!" He moaned. I giggled.

"Oh, this is only the beginning Odd," I threatened. His eyes widened as he bit off a piece of bacon.

"Ha, I thought he was gonna die when I saw him walking down those stairs," Ulrich said. Odd glared at him. Just then Jeremy sat down. I smiled.

"Hey Jeremy, remember what happens today?" I asked mischievously. He frowned.

"Yes," He said unhappily. I grinned even wider.

"Well, your first task will be to..." I started, looking around. "Tell Sissi she's pretty! And don't fight I get complete control!" Jeremy's paled as he stood up.

"I bring you to earth and **this **is how you repay me? Despicable," He joked as he walked over to Sissi. She looked but in disgusted surprise.

"What do _you_ want?" Sissi sneered. Jeremy rubbed his neck.

"I wanted to tell you I-I-I think your pretty. Okay, bye!" Jeremy said and raced back to our table while Sissi just stared into space in shock. Ulrich, Odd and I were cracking up when he came back. After we had stopped laughing I saw Yumi walk into the cafeteria. Since Yumi's a day student this was Odd.

"Hey Ulrich, it's your girlfriend!" Odd snickered. Oh yea, they were together now. Duh, Aelita.

"Shut up Odd!" Ulrich said, completely red. Yumi sat down, looked at Ulrich, then blushed.

"So, Yumi, what're you doing here?" Jeremy asked. She looked at him.

"I was mad at Hiroki so I left," Yumi said plainly.

"Why were you mad at him?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, well, he read my diary. Didn't steal it, just read it," Yumi said, clearly embarrassed.

"How do you know if he didn't steal it?" Jeremy asked. Yumi grew redder.

"He reminded me of what happened yesterday," Yumi said. Then she stood up. "Ulrich, can we talk... alone?"

Ulrich nodded and stood up. "Odd, don't touch my food."

As soon as they left I turned to Odd. "Eat his food."

"But Ulrich said not to."

"But I'm in charge so you have to. Jeremy, you have to go follow Ulrich and Yumi and tell me what they say. Don't get caught!" I said encouragingly and shoved him towards the door. He shook his head but followed the two lovebirds outside while Odd swallowed Ulrich's food in seconds. "Eww!" I joked.

"Nothing about food is disgusting, so deal with it," Odd stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Apologize."

"What?"  
"You heard me. Apologize to me, I'm hurt," I said. Odd stared at me in disbelief.

"Fine, Princess," He mocked. "I'm SO sorry I said that. Can you find it in you to forgive me?"

"Possibly." I said. Odd mumbled something as I laughed.

As we were walking to history Jeremy ran up. His glasses were crooked and he had a black eye.

"Which one hit you?" I asked simply. He was bad at spying.

"Ulrich," he said bitterly. Odd and I laughed at him. I was enjoying today.

History was fascinating as always, but I was too busy giving Odd notes telling him what to raise his hand and say to pay attention. The teacher was fuming by the end of class and Odd was bright pink in embarrassment.

"I can't believe you made me say that I thought chickens should be professional swimmers! Where did that come from?" Odd said as we walked down the hall.

"Come on Odd, it's not that hard to come up with. I could have come up with much better, but today is too fun for serious thinking," I said.

"Says you," Odd grumbled.

"Jeremy, come over here a second," I said and pulled him over to the edge of the forest.

"Yes Aelita?"

"I have a task for you," I said playfully. He groaned. "Don't groan, I think you'll like this one. Or, at least, I hope." He raised his eyebrows.

"Your task is to kiss me." Jeremy's eyes widened, but he smiled.

Jeremy leaned forward and softly pressed his lips on mine. I kissed him back and we continued to kiss until we needed air. We broke apart and smiled. That's when I decided I was done with my conquering today.

I had just kissed the guy I love, two of my best friends were together, and I had won every stinking bet I made yesterday.

Yep, life is good.

**FINISH!!!!**

**Bets Bets and more Bets is finally finished yay!!! I want to apologize for all the editing errors (which I am too lazy to check for), delays in updates, and yata yata. I also want to thank all my awesome reviewers who encouraged me throughout this story and I know will review for this chapter/epilogue. Plez check out my other stories and let me know your opinions, good and bad. I'm so sad its over!! Don't forget to R&R!!! Love to u all! (In the "your awesome" way.)**


End file.
